ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 9
Ghostbusters 9 is the ninth issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Three: Haunted America, Part 1". Plot New York City doesn't have a monopoly on the supernatural, and it was only a matter of time before apparitions in other areas were enhanced by the expansion of psychokinetic energy! Haunted America finds the Ghostbusters venturing out far beyond the comfortable confines of the Empire State. So grab some snacks and get ready... it'll be the most spirited road trip of the year! IDW May Solicitations 2/17/12 Cast Haunted America Part One Mayor Walter Peck Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Crybaby Ghost Egon Spengler Spirit of Detroit Goddess of Belle Isle Gremlins Mayor of Detroit The Prosecutor Jones Red Gnome Fort Wayne Army Jimmy Ron Alexander George Royer Major-General Anthony Wayne Who Killed Laura Parr? Part One Laura Parr Phantom Truck Driver Zeke Peter Venkman Equipment Haunted America Part One Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-2 Ecto-1a Portable Ecto-Containment Unit Ron's Proton Pack Who's Who in the Spirit World Radio Who Killed Laura Parr? Part One Phantom Big Rig Ecto-1a Locations Haunted America Part One New York City Hall Crybaby Bridge Detroit Coleman A. Young Municipal Center Belle Isle Detroit City Hall Jimmy's Apartment Fort Wayne Who Killed Laura Parr? Part One Devil's Bend Development On January 15, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he just finished up the lines on the first cover to this year's upcoming Ghostbusters event (the #9-12 arc) and would soon start on the second.TRexJones 1/15/12 Jones counted 19 easter eggs on the cover, all from the same episode with three from non-Ghostbusters sources.Tristan Jones Facebook 1/16/12 On January 18, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he submitted his Issue #9 cover to Luis Delgado for coloring. Jones noted it was "Longest I've spent on a single piece in ages... and that was before flatting it!" He also appeared to cryptically hinted at what's on it: 23 gremlins, 14 ghosts, Ecto-1 and a city skyline covered in goo.TRexJones Tweet #1 1/18/12TRexJones Tweet #2 1/18/12 On January 23, 2012, Tristan Jones posted Cover B.Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 References include the Eye Visor Ghost, Mee-Krah, Azetlor (Stylized Version), Gremlins from both "Don't Forget the Motor City" and "Grease," the Gremlin from Merrie Melodies, Ecto-1, Psychomagnotheric Slime, Generous Motors, the Ghostbusters II logo on one of the stamps, and the address marked for Walter Peck at Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission headquarters in City Hall.Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 On February 23, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was currently writing the script for Issue #9.erikburnham Tweet 2/23/12 On March 1, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted one of Dan Schoening's ghost designs is "really creepy." erikburnham Tweet 3/1/12 On March 3, 2012, in a prerecorded interview, Erik Burnham revealed Tom Waltz wanted one of the cities to be Detroit. One of Waltz' reasons was there is a haunted army base in the city.Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 59:33-59:40 On March 5, 2012, Erik Burnham confirmed the story was set in Fort Wayne.Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 3/5/12 Burnham also tweeted he was working on a rewrite of the script.erikburnham Tweet 3/5/12 On March 14, 2012, Dan Schoening tweeted he was doing some work on Issue #9.Dapperpomade Tweet 3/14/12 On April 2, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he just read the proof to Issue #9.erikburnham Tweet 4/2/12 Tristan Jones posted a panel of his story from #9, colored by Luis Delgado, and finished drawing another page.TRexJones Tweet #4 4/2/12TRexJones Tweet #5 4/2/12 On May 10, 2012, the release date was moved from May 16 to May 23.Comic List 5/23 releases Dan Schoening confirmed Issue #9 will "come with a custom drawn post card from Tristan Jones depicting your local comic shop's home town." Ghostbusters Fans Facebook 5/10/12Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/12Proton Charging 5/10/12Dapperpomade Tweet 5/10/12 On May 14, 2012, AJ Quick of Ghostbusters Fans posted the RI cover variant by Mike Henderson.Ghostbusters Fans 5/14/12 On May 17, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted the general release date looks to be delayed again, this time to May 30.erikburnham Tweet 5/17/12 On May 25, 2012, a preview of the A, B, RIA covers, credits page, and the first seven pages was posted.Comics Alliance 5/25/12 Tristan Jones hinted the notion of franchises will be brought up in the "Who Killed Laura Parr?" stories.Comics Alliance Tristan Jones reply 5/25/12 On May 30, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 5, 6, and 17.Luis Delgado deviantArt page 5Luis Delgado deviantArt page 6Luis Delgado deviantArt page 17 On June 4, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed while the story itself takes place in mid-June, the issue being released after Memorial Day felt appropriate.Erik Burnham post #1 IDW Forums 6/4/12Erik Burnham post #2 IDW Forums 6/4/12 On June 26, 2012, Dan Schoening posted a look into the process of making a page in Issue #9 from research to sketch to penciling to model clean up, and final colors by Luis Delgado. The bridge was inspired by one near Doylestown, Ohio, in an area known as Rogue's Hollow - part of actual crybaby bridge lore.Dapper Dan Schoening "Haunted America Pt1 Process" 6/26/12 Sketch Covers Development There are 57 of a possible 250 total sketch covers.Tristan Jones Facebook Comment 8/20/12 On January 23, Tristan Jones revealed if stores order 50 copies of #9, he will also be doing personalized cover sketches as the 50th incentive.Tristan Jones deviantArt #9 "Haunted America" Cover B 1/23/12 On February 24, 2012, Tristan Jones confirmed the 1:50 sketch covers, the same type as the 250 RI-B covers Dan Schoening did for Ghostbusters: Infestation 1, will have a postcard theme.Tristan Jones Ghostbusters Fans post 2/24/12 On April 16, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he "just found out I may be doing a very large number of sketch covers for Ghostbusters 9." TRexJones Tweet 4/16/12 On April 30, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing 250 sketch covers.TRexJones Tweet 4/30/12 On May 8, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was "roughing out some of the 250 Ghostbusters covers" he's going to work on later on in the month.TRexJones Tweet 5/8/12 On May 11, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was starting work on the first of 250 sketch covers.TRexJones Tweet 5/11/12 On May 14, 2012, AJ Quick of Ghostbusters Fans noted the sketch covers "won't be delivered for a month or so after #9 is released." Ghostbusters Fans 5/14/12 The current tentative release date for the RI-B sketch covers is June 13, 2012.Previews World 5/17/12 New Printing & Variant listing On May 15, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed what 11 of the RI-B covers will be.Tristan Jones post IDW Forums 5/15/12 On May 21, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he received the first 50 blank copies of Issue #5 for the sketch covers.TRexJones Tweet #1 5/21/12TRexJones Tweet #2 5/21/12TRexJones Tweet #3 On May 22, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted the rest of the blank covers arrived.TRexJones 5/22/12 On May 24, 2012, Tristan Jones started a Tumblr page that will serve as a gallery of his RI-B cover variants.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr Jones posted a variant for All Star Comics in Melbourne first, then a four variants for Graham Crackers Comics.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #1 5/24/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #2 5/24/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #3 5/24/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #4 5/24/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #5 5/24/12 The Graham Cracker Comics Wheaton cover references the Blue Brothers. It is the birthplace of John Belushi and Donald "Duck" Dunn.Tristan Jones Facebook 5/24/12 On May 25, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants for Graham Crackers Comics.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #6 5/25/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #7 5/25/12 On May 26, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants for Graham Crackers Comics.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #8 5/26/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #9 5/26/12 On May 27, 2012, Tristan Jones posted one more RI-B variant for Graham Crackers Comics featuring the Rookie and a variant for Jim Hanley's Universe in New York, featuring Ecto-2 in an homage to the episode of The Real Ghostbusters titled "Adventures in Slime and Space".Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #10 5/27/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #11 5/27/12 On May 28, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B variants - one for Midtown Comics and one for Carolina Comics, Inc.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #12 5/28/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #13 5/28/12 Jones also mentioned a Portland variant and has an idea on incorporating his favorite urban myth into a variant.TRexJones Tweet #1 5/28/12TRexJones Tweet #2 5/28/12 On May 29, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two more RI-B Variants - one for Austin Books and Comics and one for Things From Another World.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #14 5/29/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #15 5/29/12 On June 4, 2012, Tristan Jones posted an RI-B Variant for Lone Star Comics Arlington.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #16 6/4/12 On July 20, 2012, Paul Rudoff, creator and webmaster of Spook Central, revealed one of the RI-B variants will be one for Spook Central.Spook Central 7/20/12 On July 23, 2012, Tristan Jones posted four RI-B Variants for Wade's Comic Madness, Mail Order Comics, and G-Mart.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #17 7/23/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #18 7/23/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #19 7/23/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #20 7/23/12 On August 1, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Ghostbusters Fans, P.P.F. Comics, and Midtown Comics. The Midtown variant features Venk-Man, Tempus and a Superman homage. The P.P.F. variant features Janine Melnitz, Kylie Griffin, and the Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #21 8/1/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #22 8/1/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #23 8/1/12 On August 2, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two RI-B variants for Funny Books, Comics & Stuff and Midtown Comics. The Midtown variant features Boogaloo and Ray's Occult Books. The Funny Books variant features the Jersey Devil.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #24 8/2/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #25 8/2/12 On August 5, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Graham Cracker Comics, Ghostbusters Fans, and Amazing Stories Comics. The Ghostbusters Fans cover features several of the staff and regular members, including Ghostbusters Wiki admins, Devilmanozzy and Mrmichaelt, holding a copy of Tobin's Spirit Guide.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #26 8/5/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #27 8/5/12Tristan Jones Facebook GB Fans cover 8/5/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #28 8/5/12 On August 10, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed he had four more covers left to complete but still needs to "tweak and touch up a couple and scan them all in." Tristan Jones Facebook 8/10/12 On August 11, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Midtown Comics, Amazing Stories, and New World Collectibles. This Amazing Stories variant features the Marr Residence in Saskatoon.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #29 8/11/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #30 8/11/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #31 8/11/12 On August 12, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Amazing Stories, Lone Star Comics Plano, and Tyson Schneider, Inc. The Plano variant features the city's logo and water tower. The third and last Amazing Stories features Beetlejuice and several characters from the movie of the same name. The Tyson variant features the giant Werechicken, a Werechicken ghost, and several chickens from "Chicken, He Clucked" Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #32 8/12/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #33 8/12/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #34 8/12/12 On August 17, 2012, Tristan Jones posted three RI-B variants for Drawn to Comics, Lone Star Comics, and Spook Central. The Drawn to Comics variant features the Earp Gang and the Spook Central variant features Kylie Griffin, Janine Melnitz, Slimer near Janine's Car, "GB1 ZUL" license plate from What in Samhain Just Happened?!, the original retro Spook Central logo, the No Ghost logo ghost, and the Radioactive Ghost.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #35 8/17/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #36 8/17/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #37 8/17/12Spook Central - Issue #9 RI-B Cover 8/17/12 Jones stated all the RI-B variants were done and on their way back to IDW Comics. They should start appearing in stores very soon.Tristan Jones Facebook 8/17/12 On August 19, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two RI-B variants for Phoenix Comics and Toys and Sci-Fi Genre LLC. The Sci-Fi Genre variant features the Tombstone Tackle toy from Kenner's Haunted Humans line.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #38 8/19/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #39 8/19/12 On August 20, 2012, Tristan Jones posted two RI-B variants for Zapps Comics & Cards, featuring the New Jersey Parallelogram, and That's Entertainment, featuring the Boogieman and Junior Ghostbusters.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #40 8/20/12Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #41 8/20/12 On September 26, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was back to work on covers and posted a preview of one.TRexJones Tweet 9/26/12 Jones later posted the cover, featuring My Little Pony.Ghostbusters #9 Tumblr post #42 9/26/12 On January 7, 2013, Tristan Jones tweeted some of the sketch covers were apparently lost in transit.TRexJones Tweet 1/7/13 On March 24, 2013, Dan Schoening revealed the special cover he did to help raise money for Paul Rudoff (Spook Central) and his family after the devastation caused by Hurricane Sandy. The cover sold for $350 on eBay to Tristan Boutros. It includes cameos by Slimer, Sandman, Wat, Samhain, Grundel, Hob Anagarak, Boogieman, Zonk, Slug, Snarg, Big with Mean Teeth Ghost from the Real Ghostbusters intro sequence and the chair from the Kenner's Ecto-1. List of Sketch Covers In order they are revealed *All Star Comics - Melbourne, Australia *Graham Crackers Comics: 10 total **St. Charles, Illinois **Plainfield, Illinois **Edgewater, Illinois **Wheaton, Illinois **Lakeview, Illinois **Downers Grove, Illinois **Dekalb, Illinois **Naperville, Illinois **Chicago Loop, Illinois **Online - Pre-ordered and specially designed for Tristan Boutros of Kitchener, Ontario, Canada *Jim Hanley's Universe - New York, New York *Midtown Comics: 4 total **Times Square, New York **New York City, New York **Grand Central, New York City, New York **Downtown, New York, New York *Carolina Comics Inc. - Durham, North Carolina *Austin Books and Comics - Austin, Texas *Things From Another World - Milwaukie, Oregon(Portland Cover) *Wade's Comic Madness - Levittown, Pennsylvania *Mail Order Comics - Gretna, Nebraska *G-Mart - Chicaco, Illinois *Discount Comic Book Service - Fort Wayne, Indiana *P.P.F. Comics - West Palm Beach, Florida *Ghostbusters Fans: Two TRexJones Tweet 8/1/12 *Funny Books, Comics & Stuff - Lake Hiawatha, New Jersey *Amazing Stories Comics - Saskatoon, Canada: Three total TRex Jones Tweet 8/12/12 *New World Collectibles LLC - Detroit, Michigan *Tyson Schneider, Inc. - Oviedo, Florida *Lone Star Comics: 2 Total **Plano, Texas **Hurst, Texas *Drawn to Comics - Glendale, Arizona *Spook Central - Long Island, New York *Phoenix Comics and Toys - Sterling, Virginia *Sci-Fi Genre LLC - Durham, North Carolina *Zapp Comics & Cards - Wayne, New Jersey *That's Entertainment - Worcester, Massachusetts *All the Pretty Ponies Trivia *Page One **In panel two, obscured by the Mayor's word balloons on the left side, is the painting "Gainsborough's Blue Boy," in reference to Ghostbusters II, when Janosz Poha compared Vigo to it. **Walter Peck's line about being underestimated is from a previous appearance. *Page Two **The Crybaby Ghost is a reference to the Crybaby Bridge urban legend from various states, including Ohio.Crybaby Bridge Wikipedia Article *Page Three **When Winston enters Ecto-2, in the last panel there's a mini-dry erase board. On it are the list of parts of the animated Containment Unit that Egon read off in "Citizen Ghost" to Peter. Sort of a running gag, they were also on Egon's board in Issue #8. Except this time, the transwarp drive is crossed out. *Page Four **There's a Crunch bar in Egon's back pocket **To the left of Egon below is the SCEP-TECH from "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" **Egon is looking at the Spectral Differentializer from "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" **To the right of Egon is the shut off switch of the animated Containment Unit seen in "Ghosts R Us" and "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" **Behind Winston is the Fail Safe scanner of the animated Containment Unit from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Page Five **Featured is the Spirit of Detroit statue, the Goddess of Belle Isle from local lore, and Gremlins from "Don't Forget the Motor City" and "Grease". **The right of the Gremlins is part of the Winston Car's face from "Don't Forget the Motor City" **As Ecto-1a and Ecto-2 pass the Spirit of Detroit, the flags on display are of OCP, Omni Consumer Products from the RoboCop franchise. **The footprints by the Spirit of Detroit are a reference to a local prank. *Page Six **The Prosecutor from Ghostbusters II appears as one of the Mayor's aides **The American and Detroit flags hang behind the Mayor **A portrait of Mr. Abernathy from "Don't Forget the Motor City" hangs behind the Mayor **An Enforcement Droid Series 209 from the RoboCop franchise is on the shelf to the left of Peter **A RoboCop bust is under the television set. *Page Seven **A portrait of Aretha Franklin is also up on the wall **The Mayor refers to a Red Gnome incident, the Nain Rouge from local Detroit lore **The Generous Motors from "Don't Forget the Motor City" is on the spine of one of the books on the Mayor's desk **Peter mentions the Detroit Red Wings NHL team *Page Eight **Ron tests his equipment on a Crash Test Dummy **The Crash Test Dummy is based on Larry the Crash Test Dummy, who was voiced by Lorenzo Music one of the voices of the animated Peter Venkman **On the dummy is the logo of the Filmation Ghostbusters **A figurine of the title character of Walley World from "National Lampoon's...Vacation" movies is to the right of the dummy **The head of the pig costume worn by Griswold at the start of "National Lampoon's European Vacation" is on the chimney altar behind Ron **On the table behind Jimmy is one of the hats from "The Three Amigos!" **The pop art painting behind Ron and Jimmy is based on the Walley World logo from the "National Lampoon's...Vacation" movies *Page Nine **Egon is reading a copy of Who's Who in the Spirit World from "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" *Page 10 **When Ray approaches Fort Wayne, he first talks to two ghosts posted as guards. The ghosts are based on Eugene Levy and Ben Stein. ***Levy appeared in a deleted scene of Ghostbusters II as the cousin of Louis Tully, Sherman Tully while Stein portrays a Public Works Official. **Ray poses as Colonel John Hall, a character from the late 1950s show "The Phil Silvers Show" Hall, portrayed by Paul Ford, was an beleaguered post commander of Fort Baxter in Kansas. ***Ray is referring to the Sgt. Bilko movie, in which Day Aykroyd portrayed Colonel John Hall. *Page 11 **In panel 4, on the far right, Luis Delgado is the ghost by the cannon. **In panel 4, the three ghosts by Ray are based on Luis Delgado's three friends Lu, Camilo (who is also Luis' cousin) and Polo. **In the last panel, near the munitions pile is Luis Delado's '15' easter egg. *Page 12 **Egon studies readings from the Ecto-Aroma Eliminator from "Masquerade" *Page 14 **Halliwell from "Masquerade" appears to the left of the ghosts *Page 15 **Chris Stewart of Proton Charging appears as one of the ghosts on surrounding Ray. He is on Ray's immediate left.Proton Charging Facebook 5/30/12 **Mrmichaelt of Ghostbusters Wiki appears as one of the ghosts on the right surrounding Ray Mrmichaelt IDW Forums post 5/30/12 **Devilmanozzy of Ghostbusters Wiki appears as one of the ghosts on the left surrounding Ray. *Page 17 **One of the ghosts mentions he served with General Custer famed for his last stand at the Battle of the Little Bighorn in 1876 *Page 18 **After being at full mast, the flag is suddenly at half-mast. *Page 21 **Peter mentions getting Coneys, Coney Island Hot Dog was founded in Detroit, Michigan and has several restaurants in the Midwest USA **Ray refers to a past bust involving Peter trapping the ghost of Gandhi, famous Indian civil rights leader who promoted non-violent protest. *Page 24 **The man on the radio mentions Kiss' single "Detroit Rock City" from their Destroyer album. ***The single is about a real Kiss fan who was killed in a car accident on his way to a Kiss concert. ***The single was released on July 28, 1976. *Page 25 **The man on the radio also jokingly refers to his two guests from Philadelphia, Hall & Oates, with a "Haul'n" pun. **Laura listens to the song "I Cheat the Hangman" from The Doobie Brothers rock band from their 1975 studio album "Stampede." ***It was released as a single on November 12, 1975.Stampede Wikipedia Article ***The song featured a Civil War ghost returning home who didn't know he was dead. *Page 28 **Peter mentions the Rookie from the Realistic Versions and the two Rookies from the Stylized Versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **Peter also brings up franchising for the Ghostbusters and asks why it hasn't happened yet **Peter mentions a local native fought in the White River of Arkansas, an allusion to the White River Monster lore. *Page 29 **Peter is dressed like how his animated counterpart did on The Real Ghostbusters' "Camping it Up" Tristan Jones Facebook 4/2/12 **Behind Peter is a poster for the 1971 movie "Duel." The story involved a motorist being stalked on a remote stretch of road by an unseen driver of a mysterious tanker truck. **Also behind Peter is a poster for IDW Comics' "Road Rage," a story about a motorcycle gang pursued by an unseen assailant in a big rig truck. *Cover B **An incidental ghost from the Real Ghostbusters intro and Mee-Krah from "Standing Room Only" are in the "R" **The Stylized version of Azetlor from Ghostbusters: The Video Game is in the "I" **Psychomagnotheric Slime drips behind Ecto-1 **Gremlins from "Don't Forget the Motor City" mess with Ecto **On Ecto's hood is the Gremlin from "Grease" **On the bumper is the Gremlin from Merrie Melodies **Referenced in writing is Generous Motors and Walter Peck's PCOC address at City Hall **One of the stamps references Ghostbusters II **In Ghostbusters #14, on page 22, in the left corner of the page is part of Issue #9's Cover B *Cover RI-A **The cover is an homage to "The Exorcist" External links References See also *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssueNineOngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssueNineOngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersIssue9OngoingCoverBPreview.jpg|Cover B Preview GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIA.jpg|Cover RI-A: The Exorcist GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBAllStarComicsMelbourne.jpg|Cover RI-B: All Star Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsStCharles.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics St. Charles GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsPlainfield.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Plainfield GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsEdgewater.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Edgewater GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBGrahamCrackerComicsWheaton.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Wheaton GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBLakeview.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Lakeview GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBDownersGrove.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Downers Grove GhostbustersOngoingIssue9RIBDekalb.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Dekalb GhostbustersOngoingIssue9RIBNaperville.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Naperville GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBChicagoLoop.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Crackers Comics Chicago Loop GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBJimHanleysUniverse.jpg|Cover RI-B: Jim Hanley's Universe GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBMidtownTimesSquare.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics Times Square GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBCarolinaComicsInc.jpg|Cover RI-B: Carolina Comics Inc. Durham GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBAustinComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Austin Books and Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssueNineCoverRIBThingsFromAnotherWorld.jpg|Cover RI-B: Things From Another World GhostbustersVolumeOneIssueNineCoverRIBLoneStarArlington.jpg|Cover RI-B: Lone Star Comics Arlington GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIWadesComicMadness.jpg|Cover RI-B: Wade's Comic Madness GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIMailOrderComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Mail Order Comics GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIGMartChicago.jpg|Cover RI-B: G-Mart GhostbustersIssue9CoverRIDiscountComicBookService.jpg|Cover RI-B: Discount Comic Book Service GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIPPFComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: P.P.F. Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIGhostbustersFans01.jpg|Cover RI-B: Ghostbusters Fans 1 of 2 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIMidtownComicsNYC.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics New York City GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIMidtownGrandCentral.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics Grand Central GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIFunnyBooksComicsStuff.jpg|Cover RI-B: Funny Books, Comics & Stuff GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIGrahamCrackerOntario.jpg|Cover RI-B: Graham Cracker Comics Online GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIGBFans02.jpg|Cover RI-B: Ghostbusters Fans 2 of 2 GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIAmazingStoriesComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Amazing Stories Comics (One of Three) GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRINewWorldCollectibles.jpg|Cover RI-B: New World Collectibles GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIMidtownDowntown.jpg|Cover RI-B: Midtown Comics Downtown GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIAmazingStories02.jpg|Cover RI-B: Amazing Stories Comics (Two of Three) GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRITyson.jpg|Cover RI-B: Tyson Schneider, Inc. GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIAmazingStories03.jpg|Cover RI-B: Amazing Stories Comics (Three of Three) GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRILoneStarComicsPlano.jpg|Cover RI-B: Lone Star Comics Plano GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIDrawnToComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Drawn to Comics GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRILoneStarComicsHurst.jpg|Cover RI-B: Lone Star Comics Hurst GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRISpookCentral.jpg|Cover RI-B: Spook Central GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIPhoenixComics.jpg|Cover RI-B: Phoenix Comics and Toys GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRISciFiGenre.jpg|Cover RI-B: Sci-Fi Genre LLC GhostbustersOngoingIssue9RIZapps.jpg|Cover RI-B: Zapps Comics & Cards GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIThat'sEntertainment.jpg|Cover RI-B: That's Entertainment GhostbustersOngoingIssue9AllThePrettyPonies.jpg|Cover RI-B: All The Pretty Ponies GhostbustersOngoingIssue9CoverRIBSchoening.jpg|Special Cover RI-B done by Dan Schoening GhostbustersOngoingIssue9Credits.jpg|Credits Page GBVol3Part1ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents